


3 Ways to Look at a Pirate

by WhatsYourConcern



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsYourConcern/pseuds/WhatsYourConcern
Summary: Killian gains objects along the way that make him more of a pirate
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Milah
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	3 Ways to Look at a Pirate

**Author's Note:**

> When Killian first becomes a pirate, he just throws off his blue jacket. When we next see him , he has gained many things, like his signature black leather duster and his earring. This is the story of how he got those. This is my first work, so comments and critiques are appreciated, but by no means required.
> 
> These are not my characters, they are the property of their respective owners. Also, all my mistakes are my own, as I do not have a beta.

Jacket 

Killian gains the duster accidentally. A few days after they make port the first time as pirates, Killian finds himself in a tailor’s shop. He had already found a pair of leather pants that fit him reasonably well, but he wanted a shirt as well. When he returned to pick up the shirt, he noticed a long leather coat in the corner. 

“How much is this?”, Killian asked, indicating the jacket. 

“Name your price”, the tailor answered. “It was made for someone and they never picked it up”. 

“20 gold pieces?”, Killian offered. 

“That seems satisfactory”, the tailor said while handing the coat to Killian. 

Killian paid for the shirt and coat and left feeling more like a pirate. 

Earring 

While the duster was gathered accidentally, the earring was something that Killian had planned to get. 

As the Jolly Roger docked more and more times, he noticed more and more piercings among his crew. When he finally decided to get one for himself, they were docked in Misthaven. Since this was a common port, Killian knew exactly where to go. 

He sidled into The Eye of the Crow, the only place he knew of for procedures like this. 

“What can I do for you, sir?”, the shopkeeper asked, turning toward him. 

“An ear piercing, if you please, mate”, Killian replied. 

“Right away”, said the shopkeeper, as he turned to head into the back room. 

Half an hour later, Killian was five gold pieces lighter, with a newfound weight in his right ear. 

Necklace 

So far, Killian’s new life had been relatively peaceful. They had been to port a couple times, but not attacked anyone yet. 

One day, after sailing for about two weeks, a ship was spotted on the horizon. Killian turned from his vantage point as Jacob, his first mate, came up to him. 

“What do you want to do, Cap’n?”, he inquired. 

“Well mates,” Killian asked, his eyes roaming to each member of his crew, “Is it time to show what kind of men we now are?” 

He was met with loud whoops all around. He adjusted their course accordingly as he directed the men where they should go. 

“Remember, we may be pirates, but we do have a code”, Killian declared. “No child or person who surrenders shall come to harm at our hands”. 

As they boarded the ship, Killian went looking for the captain. As he drew near to the supposed captain’s quarters, Killian heard a noise behind him. 

“Are you looking for me, pirate?”, the figure sneered. 

“Actually, I am”, Killian replied while turning to face him. “I’m Captain Jones, and you are?” 

“I’m Captain Mikaelson, and I’ll be the one taking care of you and your crew, so they don’t bother anyone else”, supplied the man. 

“We’ll see about that”, said Killian as he drew his cutlass. 

A brief but heated fight took place, but when the dust cleared, Killian had his sword at Captain Mikealson’s neck. 

“I’d give you a chance to surrender, but I know you wouldn’t take it”, Killian growled. 

After the deed was complete and Killian was cleaning his sword, he noticed a necklace around the captain’s neck. 

“The first souvenir of my conquest”, he thought as he pocketed it and went to facilitate the distribution of the plunder. 

Through all these things, Killian Jones shed any scrap of his navy self. When he faced the Crocodile for the first time, it was as every inch the pirate, the character traits of the lieutenant hidden in the back of his mind. They wouldn’t make an appearance until a certain blonde Savior showed up, many years later.


End file.
